Red Moon Black Heart
by DonneDellaNotte
Summary: Selene and Michael now have a son who haralds the birth of a new prophecy. Yet things arn't always as they seem in this family and with two girls thrown into the mix things can get quite difficult. Every choice he makes could mean life...or death! OCxOC
1. Prologue

Gure-chan: We do not own Underworld nor anything else you could faintly recall having seen before in this story. All we own are our OCs comming in Chapter one...

Tori-chan: Well then we shouldnt mention them until they come in correct?

Gure: ...why must you always put me down?

xX Prologue Xx

The night was clear and silent, the moons flattering silver glow illuminating the forest tree by tree as it glowed high in the sky. All the creatures of the day had retired into their nests hours ago, leaving the world at the mercy of the beings of darkness. Wind rustling the pine needles was the only sound that could be heard besides the quiet chirping of the crickets and occasional hoot of a passing owl.

Unexpectedly a keening wail pierced the nights deathly silence, carried on the breeze to the ears of all those nearby. It echoed down the long-abandoned corridors of the ancient castle, rising to the rafters, seeping into every nook and cranny before trailing off into silence. Another scream rose to take its place, then another…each one being louder and more insistent than the last. All resonated from a dark room in the west wing where a seemingly young nurse struggled to keep a crying newborn quiescent in her arms.

Her curled brown hair was pulled into a tight bun at the top of her head, some of the strands refusing to stay neat and falling about her face and ears. The once clean and immaculate apron she wore was now stained with the baby's tears and rumbled by its constant squirming. Her calm gray eyes carefully assessed the child as her hands rubbed its back soothingly in an effort to stop the crying.

"Is...is he okay?" a quiet voice asked. Selene lay slumped on the sweat-soaked mattress, her normally vibrant and luxurious hair dull and plastered to her skull as she panted heavily in an effort to get air back into her lungs. Her striking chestnut eyes were closed in exhaustion while her skin was pale and drawn. One arm flopped weakly over the side of the bed and the other was draped over the pillows, her body trembling ever so slightly. Blood stained the sheets as well as the simple dress she wore, its heavy metallic scent filling her nose and fogging her weary mind.

"Don't worry about him," Michael replied as he finished rinsing his hands and came to kneel down at his mate's side. His shoulder-length brown hair was terribly disheveled and stubble evident on his chin and upper lip. Blood spattered his shirt and pants yet his voice was cheerful as he continued. "He is a tough little tyrant make no doubt of that." Smiling gently he smoothed back her hair and placed a gentle kiss on her pale lips, his eyes shining with unadulterated joy. "This one will be as strong and stubborn as his mother…" "And as apt to disobeying orders as his father," Selene shot back affectionately while taking his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze.

The nurse said nothing, her gaze riveted on the child as if unable to look away. Concerned Selene tried to rise into a sitting position, her face expressing her distress. Without thinking Michael moved to help her. "What's the matter Emelie? What is it?" Still the nurse said nothing and the half-breed gave a feral growl, his eyes turning dark and his fangs lengthening in reaction to the silence. "Is something wrong with my son?" This seemed to snap Emelie out of her reverie and she gave a start, looking up at them with something akin to nervousness.

Licking her lips she shifted the babe in one arm as she tried to smooth her ruffled apron. Her eyes flicked to them, then away like a frightened bird before returning to the child once more. When she finally spoke her voice was quiet yet full of certainty. "This child heralds the birth of a new prophecy. I am not sure when but believe me when I say that it will happen." Closing her eyes, she began to recite as if in a trance. "The blood of Kraven shall arise again in the company of an army unlike that which the world has ever seen. While your powers may be great, nevertheless you two will be defenseless against him."

Now her hand stroked the child's forehead as if she were a mage tracing the first pattern of a spell. "Yet if this boy fights…he shall prevail. Guard him well and let no one get close to him, for you never know who could be friend…and who could be foe." With that Emelie blinked and opened her eyes as the baby gave a sudden scream as if in protest. Handing him over to Selene she wiped her hands on her shabby apron and went over to a cradle that had been placed next to the bed some time ago when her mistress had gone into labor.

Rocking it slowly back and forth she watched as Michael ran the back of his hand across the nape of Selene's neck then nuzzled his son's wispy black locks. Her keen hearing tuned in carefully as his lips began to move. "Don't worry buddy, your dad will be with you every step of the way. Nothing will harm you so long as I am around." Eyes misting at the private family moment she struggled to keep her tears at bay. "I hope you are right Michael. Oh dear God in heaven do I hope you are right…"


	2. Chapter One

**Gure-chan: Well here we go another FABULOUS update written by my wonderful co-author!**

Tori-chan: Please Gure dont overexcite yourself...

Gure: Too late! You really outdid yourself Tori, nicely written!

Tori: Well thank you but I really dont think we should keep our fans waiting any longer...

Gure: O.O Oh, well then go right along! Dont let me keep you! But dont forget we LOVE reviews!

Tori: GURE!!!

Gure: Sorry...

**Red Moon Black Heart**

**xXx Chapter 1 xXx**

"Hey look at that one," Razelin giggled as she pointed at an attractive young human. Her long, tightly wavy black hair shimmered in the moonlight while her amazing hazel eyes glowed with mischief. Dressed in black from head to toe she seemed to be a part of the shadows around her; you wouldn't even know she was there unless she decided to show herself to you.

"I'll let you take this one Raze." A pair of sapphire blue eyes gazed at the other vampire, set in a slim heart-shaped face framed by short, jaggedly-cut hair as black as night. "I feel like sitting this one out." Crouched like a large predatory cat on the topmost branches of the tree was Sesheta, Razelin's friend since childhood. She smiled as Razelin swiftly jumped off the tree branch she had been standing on just seconds before and started making her way up the barren street. Not wanting to miss the action Sheta leaped onto the roof of a nearby building.

While Razelin crossed, as the green traffic light shone bright against the dark night, she passed the male adolescent who had just caught her eye mere moments before. She looked up at him, her eyes shinning blue with the night's bright moon, and he stood completely rooted to the spot as she walked passed him, giving him nothing but the cold shoulder. When her back was to him she silently smirked to herself.

Sheta gave her a thumbs-up from the roof of the building and urged her to keep the pace. Getting the message Raze quickly walked up a cement wall and onto a flat ceiling just before she saw the guy going into a small night club on a street corner about two blocks away. "Fun" She whispered into the night's breeze. After jumping playfully from roof to roof, she makes her way over to the club.

That was when Sheta noticed something. "Pssst," she called to her friend urgently. Having gotten her attention she pointed over to the left side of the club. "You read my mind," Raze mouthed to her. She walked up to a tiny, thick-glassed window, pulled it slowly opened and climbed inside, landing on a handstand on the cold tiled floor. She growled in disgust. "Nothing like touching a public bathroom's floor with your bare hands."

She back flipped onto her feet, washed her hands in the bathroom sink and re-applied gloss to her lips. Shaking her hair on the way out of the room she instantly picked up his familiar smell. As she almost collided right into him he stopped and stared blankly at her. Finally recovering himself he muttered, "Hi." Giving him the cold shoulder once again, she walked right past him, took a shot and walked right out.

Sheta readily jumped off the club roof and landed strait in front of her. "How'd it go?" Raze stepped to the side and walked on without saying a word. "Whatever," Sheta backfired. "So what's next?" Raze stood thinking silently for a moment, hands on her hips. "I don't know…maybe…why don't I help him get out faster, so we can have more fun." Sheta gave her a that's-so-like-you look. They walked back into the bar, together this time for maximum effect.

Shortly after, as they expected, their victim spotted Razelin once again. Now he was very intrigued, and made sure not to loose sigh of her. Razelin falsely gave her good byes to Sesheta and after sending a saucy wink his way left the bar. He picked up the cue and made his way through the crowd to follow her, while Sesheta took the back entrance as to make sure she didn't miss anything.

Again watching from the roof tops Sesheta made out the fait outline of the human as he steps out of the bar and looked around curiously, only to find the young maiden he was searching for had disappeared once again. He looked down disappointedly, but just as he was deciding to go back inside his eye caught some distinct fragment of clothing swishing around a corner near by. He broke into a trot and followed it with strong hopes that it would be what he was seeking.

Yet just before he rounded the corner he saw that same piece of cloth fluttering in the doorway of a small apartment complex, along with the Razelin's seemingly blue eyes peeking out at him. Running now to catch the door before it shut close, he reached it in time and stepped inside. Going up the stair he glanced out of the second floor window and was shocked at the sigh. Raze was standing in the far corner of the street just outside the building. Deciding that he was not crazy and not drunk enough to be hallucinating, he convinced himself that he must have seen someone else or that she just took an unknown exit.

He raced down the stairs, stopped at the door, and made a cool exit. He looked to the corner were he had seen her and all he saw was the empty shadowed corner without a soul to be seen. He conformed to sighing heavily, and strolling aimlessly thought the street. Suddenly he heard a soft "Pssst". Turning he looked to the same corner Raze had been standing in just a minute before. She was just behind one of the edges of the corner of the building. Only half of her face was visible and she whispered to the mortal, "Catch me if you can…" And with that she was gone once again.

He raced after her, from shadow to shadow, as she disappeared without pause into the misty night. He pursued her until his lungs gave out; he bent down resting his hands on his knees. He heard a soft taunting "Boo" being whispered into his right ear, and he collapsed leisurely on the floor. He felt light headed as if he had one too many drinks. He let himself go as darkness closed in…

She inhaled his delightful blood with her lips. Lifting his chin up gently but firmly with her free hand, she enjoyed her midnight snack. His sweet nectar was almost as fascinatingly attractive as his gorgeous features. From her angle she could see his muscular chest moving softly as he took each breath. She decided her thirst had been satisfied enough for the night and instead she shifted her attention to his stunning face illuminated by the night's goddess.

Still in a trance he looked up to the stars, which reflected on his emerald eyes. She smirked at the sight and slowly moved her hand from his chin to his elegant lips, stroking them soothingly. Then staring into his eyes she said, "Unfortunate mortal, you thought you could trap the night's very essence. It is foolish for a human to try to catch mist with his bare hands." And with that she licked his neck as well as the knife she held in her other hand leaving not a single trace of blood…and disappeared into the night once more.


End file.
